


Breakfast

by pichu10176



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichu10176/pseuds/pichu10176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya never thought that he would have to make sweet food again until Shizuo came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!!  
> Warning: Shounen-ai  
> Date Started: 07/30/2015  
> Date Released: 08/08/2015  
> Author’s Note: Holy crap I managed to write something. Haha I'm always in the reading mode, rarely in the writing or drawing mode, so when Rukazaya said she will be finishing up her old works, I was like 'Crap it's been awhile since I wrote something!' DX

Breakfast

_"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! What are you making? Are you trying to poison us with breakfast? Mom and Dad won't be please to hear about this!" Mairu chirped in delight while Kururi stood next to her nodding to her words._

_"Eh? I'm trying to do a nice thing by cooking breakfast and you accuse me of poisoning the food? Like I would need to put that much effort to keep you guys quiet for awhile" he chuckled as he continued his actions of preparing breakfast._

_Izaya proceeded to flip the bread to the other side and press down gently on bread into the mixture of beaten eggs cream, vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, and salt. He waited until the bread was soaked through before he put the bread into a skillet that was on medium heat and had melted butter inside. After all of the slices of bread was on the skillet, Izaya then fried the slices until it reached a golden brown, then flip to cook the other side. After satisfied with the color on both sides of the bread, he put the slices on the first plate and added powdered sugar, warm maple syrup, and added a few berries- strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries to complete the touch before doing the same for the second plate._

_"Eat it while it's still hot" he murmured softly as he put both plates onto the family table which was already set-up with the proper utensils._

_"Ooh~! French toast! Wow, you sure went all out with the toppings!"Mairu exclaimed as the twins ran to their respective chairs and proceeded to dig into their food._

_"Yummy..."Kururi whispered in awe._

_"Yeah what Kuru-nee said! I thought this would be horrible like your personality, but I'm glad that it's not!" Mairu said cheerfully, as she gave him a backhanded insult. The twins were truly impressed by the amount of work he put out into making their breakfast because they know that he would never prepare sweet food for himself. They were proven to be correct when Izaya took out oatmeal from the cabinet, poured the oats into a bowl, and dumped hot water into it. They were touched by his efforts of cooking them one of their favorite breakfast dishes._

_Izaya sighed at her comment and said that it wasn't a big deal, that he was just bored and wanted to try something different this morning. He couldn't tell them that he actually took a few days and had a few trials and errors figuring out the exact amount of each ingredients he should use; also, he had to understand how to bring out the best kind of flavoring of the Challah bread and making it taste complementary with the fruits. He can't have them eating pure sugar after all. 'Nope nope, this information should be hidden and never be talked about ever!' Izaya thought as he ate his oatmeal._

-Present Day-

"Hey, what are you making? Smells good" Shizuo said quietly, still half asleep as he draped himself over Izaya, his face burrowing into Izaya's neck while he breathed deeply in his scent.

"Patience. You'll find out soon enough." Izaya teased.

Izaya prepared and cooked the food with eased even though he rarely cook in these recent years. His hands putting the final touches onto the plate, a pinch of powdered sugar and warm honey with some berries to finish it off.

He ordered Shizuo to sit at the dining table while he carry out the plate. Shizuo obeyed, but not before giving Izaya a kiss on his neck. After Izaya brought out the dish, he grab a empty cup and filled it with milk for Shizuo and carried his mug, filled with black coffee, to the table. Shizuo waited until Izaya sat next to him before digging into his meal with the utensils that Izaya has already set-up on the table before he came out of the bedroom.

 _It was good!... no, it was delicious! How come he never made Izaya cook before? He could eat this every morning!_ Shizuo thought as he began to cut another piece of the French toast. He stabbed the French toast covered with honey and a strawberry with his fork and put in his mouth, eating it slowly, and savory each bite as his face was filled with bliss from the tasty flavor.

Shizuo opened his eyes as he heard Izaya let out a soft chuckle, confused on why Izaya was laughing, until he realized he might have let out a moan while eating his food. He blushed, trying to keep his face neutral as he continued to eat.

"Want a bite?" Shizuo already held out a piece with the least amount of honey and powdered sugar on it and a few fruits. He knows how much Izaya does not like sugar and prefers to eat healthy food,but he wants to share how delicious his breakfast was since Izaya just made one plate and was only drinking his coffee for breakfast. 'That cannot be considered breakfast flea.' he thought as he slowly lift the food to Izaya's mouth.

"Heh, sure." Izaya parted his lips as he leaned towards Shizuo, one hand grabbing Shizuo's hand with the fork while the other one was under the food to prevent it from falling onto the floor. He closed his lips around the food and gave a sensual sigh as he ate it. Shizuo's blush returned even darker than before. He knew Izaya was teasing him from what he did earlier and he should feel irritated by Izaya's actions, but he couldn't. He only felt flushed as Izaya let the fork slid from his mouth and gave the edge of the fork a lick as he look slyly with his eyes half-lidded at Shizuo. Izaya let go of Shizuo's hand as he sat back down onto his seat to take a drink from his coffee. Shizuo followed suit and drank his milk, trying to concentrate on the flavor of the milk and not the little seductive play Izaya had just provided for him.

After Shizuo finished his milk, he coughed and looked at Izaya. "So why have you never cooked for me before? This tastes really good!" Shizuo might have whined a bit at the end of his question, but it couldn't be helped! He really did enjoy the food that Izaya made for him. He never had such delicious breakfast before!

"Haha, aren't we usually at Shizuo's house when we have a...sleepover (Shizuo felt his cheeks turning pink at the word)? A guest isn't suppose to be cooking at another person's home after all~" Izaya said playfully.

"Then we'll just have to spend more time at your house!"

"Eh? Shizuo wouldn't mind going from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku every evening after his work finishes just for my breakfast?" Izaya joked.

"No! I wouldn't mind at all! I like your food!" Shizuo said bluntly and his face was serious as he said this.

 _'No blush, no embarrassed look at all as you say this Shizu-chan? How can you say something like this without shying away, but a little moan make you turn red as a cherry?'_ Izaya was not unaffected by Shizuo's words as his cheeks were slowly turning a pink color as he looked away from Shizuo's sincere face.

"Tch, I just had free time on my hands today, don't think that just because you spend the night here, I'll make breakfast every time." He was unable to look at Shizuo as he said this.

"That doesn't sound like no though." Shizuo laughed at Izaya's uncomfortable expression before pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his hands around his waist.

"Thanks for the meal Izaya." He whispered into his ear as Izaya he hugged him tighter, happy at the fact that Izaya's not struggling as he usually would if he was embarrassed from something Shizuo did to him. Izaya just hid his face into Shizuo's collar as he muttered "you're welcome".


End file.
